Madre e Hijo
by Once L
Summary: Dean le pregunta a su mamá sobre su origen y el de los bebés.


**Titulo: **Madre e Hijo.

**Fandom: **Supernatural.

**Personajes:** Mary y un pequeño y travieso Dean Winchester.

**Género:** Familia.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** Ninguna en especial.

**Para: **Crack & Roll. **Reto:** Cigüeña.

**Resumen: **Dean le pregunta a su mamá sobre su origen y el de los bebés.

**Disclaimer:** _Supernatural _no es mío, es de _Eric Kripke._

_**18/05/10.**_

La casa se había quedado en silencio desde hacía 15 minutos.

Extraño, considerando el hecho de que Dean era todo un torbellino de risas y gritos que inundaba la casa desde que el sol salía hasta que este se ocultaba y su mera presencia, equivalía a tener quintillizos. Por ello, Mary Winchester se sorprendió que de pronto todo se hubiera quedado en silencio y tan tranquilo, decidiendo mejor investigar el motivo de ello.

- ¿Dean, qué estás haciendo?

Su voz dulce y maternal provino de la segunda planta, comenzando a bajar las escaleras.

El pequeño rubio no se veía por ningún lado y tampoco, hacía el menor ruido que indicara dónde estaba. Quizá, se había vuelto a esconder y esperaba que ella le encontrara.

- ¿Dean? –volvió a llamarle Mary, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

- ¿Sí, mami?

La vocecita había venido del lado contrario, la sala, por lo que regresó tras sus pasos. Al llegar a ella, vio como su pequeño estaba sentado en el sillón, viendo la tele y comiéndose el pie de manzana que _supuestamente_ cenarían de postre esa noche.

- Dean… -dijo apenas y le vio, con la charola del pie en su regazo y su manita en el aire con un pequeño trozo que iba a llevar a su boca, ante el comentario el de ojos verdes extendió su mano y le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Gustas, mami? ¡Sabe muy rico!

Mary se rió al instante, tomando asiento al lado de su pequeño.

- ¿Y sí Papá pregunta qué dónde está el pie… qué le diremos?

- ¿Qué no había ningún pie? –la mirada entre divertida y seria que su madre le lanzó le hizo decir otra cosa.- Que le guardamos este pedacito.

El primogénito e hijo único en esos momentos de la familia Winchester le mostró la charola, mostrando poco menos de la mitad de un delicioso pie de manzana.

- De acuerdo… -ella se rió.- Nos comeremos este nosotros, y mañana le haremos uno sólo para Papá, ¿sí?

Dean asintió y se lanzó a los brazos de su madre, dejando que agarrara un pedazo de pie. Minutos después, madre e hijo se habían puesto a ver la tele o mejor dicho, a ver caricaturas.

- Mami… -dijo de pronto el pequeño rubio alzando su mirada para verle.

- ¿Sí, cariño? –ella siguió acariciándole el cabello al estar sobre su regazo.

- ¿De dónde vienen los bebés?

Aquellos ojitos brillantes y la expresión confusa que tenía sorprendieron de momento a la rubia. Pero sí, ahí estaba la _gran_ pregunta que a todas las madres se les hacía en algún momento.

- ¡Qué buena pregunta, cariño! –su sonrisa se amplió, volviéndole a acariciar sus mechones.- La verdad es que hay muchas teorías sobre ello pero… se dice que es la cigüeña quién trae a los bebés.

- ¿Cigüeña? –preguntó, Dean.

- Sí, la Cigüeña es un pájaro que se encarga de llevar a los bebés hasta sus padres que ya les esperan. Se dice que ellos le mandan una carta a las cigüeñas, y después de cierto tiempo, ellas van y llevan a los bebés.

- ¿Entonces…? –volvió a preguntar el pequeño Winchester.- ¿A mí también me trajo una cigüeña?

Sus ojitos se iluminaron más, poniendo suma atención a lo que ella le diría.

- Mmm… -se lo pensó.- Me temo que no, cariño. En tu caso, amor, no fue la cigüeña quién te trajo sino… -hizo una pausa, atrayéndolo hacia ella y sentándolo sobre sus piernas.- Sino los Ángeles. –retomó.

- ¿Los Ángeles? –repitió el menor, sintiendo una agradable sensación en su pecho y sonriendo.- ¿Por eso me dices que soy tu angelito?

- Así es, Dean. –le tocó su nariz, haciéndole costillas.- Tú eres especial y por eso los Ángeles te cuidan.

- ¿Todo el tiempo?

- Todo el tiempo. –contestó con una sonrisa.

- Y mami… -le dijo de pronto.- ¿Crees que los Ángeles o la Cigüeña podrían mandarnos a un hermanito?

- ¿Te gustaría tener un hermanito, Dean? –le preguntó.

- ¡Sí! –gritó contento.- Así podría jugar con él, y Papá podría llevarnos a los partidos. ¡Prometo que lo cuidaré, mami!

- Entonces… -Mary volvió a sonreír, orgullosa de su pequeño.- Habrá que escribirle una carta a las cigüeñas, ¿cierto?

- ¡Cierto! –concordó Dean con ella, dándole un beso y luego un abrazo de oso.

Porque esa era la historia que Mary le había dicho, y la forma en cómo su pequeño y querido había venido al mundo.

**Fin.**

* * *

De acuerdo, reto cumplido :D

Gracias por leer y comentar de antemano ;)


End file.
